


ryan and izzy little red riding hood

by qeenbunbun



Category: yes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeenbunbun/pseuds/qeenbunbun





	ryan and izzy little red riding hood

Um   
Little red riding hood

Once upon a time, once there was little red riding hood.

Um, one day they saw a little fox.   
"I'm taking these jam tarts to my mum, she's feeling very ill!" 

"I'm just gonna scramble through the woods to my mum." 

Knock knock!

Can I come in mother?

Cooommmee iiiinnn! 

Okay um

Uuuum

 

"Why do you have those big jaws?" Little red riding hood said 

Okay um

Um

 

" so I can eat you, my dear!" 

The fox gobbled her up.

Then, there was a wood cutter strolling through the woods.

And he heard little red riding hood knocking on the belly.

Then, I should save little red riding hood!

Off he went

Knock knock "can I come in?" 

Ummm what can I say to a tree

Um 

Don't you even write  
You're writing 

Don't you ever write your ri rrr ringg 

Why are you writing I haven't even said It have I? 

Okay um

He chopped his belly out.

And um the fox was never seen again! 

And thank you the woodcutter 

Um

Nice to meet you I hope you have a nice day! 

 

. The End


End file.
